Even Though He Lies
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: "He's just using you, Orihime!  Why don't you understand?  I love you!  I'm the one who loves you!" : GRIMMJOWORIHIME
1. Chapter 1

**Even Though He Lies**

"You're drunk again", she whispered to herself as she heard the front door of her apartment slam open. It was only a matter of time before he came stumbling into her room, vomiting all over himself and destroying her furniture, but she couldn't help but be used to him by now. The overwhelming stench, the horrors of cleaning up after him the next morning, they were all commonplace.

She sat up in her bed, not startled as her bedroom door swung open to reveal the outline of man. He slowly walked over to her, his footsteps dragging along as he tried to keep his balance.

"You're surprisingly coherent for being so drunk…" she mumbled, wanting to speak her mind but afraid what he would do back. He didn't hear her though, his body slumping over onto the bed next to her. He reached out, pulling the covers off of her body as he climbed over towards her.

"I love you."

She looked up as he spoke, her eyes softening as he lingered over top of her, his fingers finding their way to her side. His touch was never delicate, so when his fingers started traveling underneath her shirt he pushed hard, forgetting how he always ended up bruising her if he wasn't careful.

Not that he cared.

He leaned down, nipping at her neck and letting his teeth drag along her soft skin. She could feel him grinning as she responded to his advances, fully aware that there was nothing she could do against him. She couldn't escape him; she couldn't deny him.

"I love you too," she whispered, knowing he could care less about her answer. He only threw around the word love to make her happy. She knew his true love was her body, or for any woman's body. Hers just happened to be the most convenient.

Before she could let her thoughts wander off any further from the situation, she heard him gag next to her. She turned her face just in time to watch him fall onto his side, a stream of puke coming out onto her comforter just before he passed out.

"I guess I'll have to wash it again."

**XO**

He hated waking up with a massive headache, and he hated waking up with a massive headache while someone was making noise. There was nothing better at ruining a morning than a ton of noise. Did people have no consideration for the people trying to sleep? Honestly, how could they be so rude?

"Would you fuckin' quite down in there?" he yelled, his arm reaching out to find a pillow to cover his head with. He pulled one over, immediately noticing the flowery smell that bombarded his nose.

"Why do my pillows smell like flowers?" he mumbled, not having much time to think before the door to the bedroom swung open.

"Ah, Grimmjow, you're awake!" a cheery voice came. He immediately sat up, regretting he did as another headache shot through his skull.

"FUCK!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to ask if you were hungry because I'm making breakfast but oh my goodness I'm sorry!" the voice said quickly.

It didn't take him long to discern who the voice was. He should have known from the beginning considering he always seemed to end up there. He opened his eyes, reaching out for the glass of water and Motrin waiting on the nightstand next to him. It was always there waiting for him.

"I'm fucking starving," Grimmjow answered, his eyes finally able to withstand the bright light to look around the room, "what're you makin'?"

"Egg sandwiches!" she announced, a huge smile forming across her face, "Because I know you love them." She smiled wider as he gave her a smirk, his arms crossing in front of his bare chest. She turned around, probably remembering she was in the process of cooking before he had yelled at her.

He stood up out of her bed, noticing the comforter was missing yet again. He must have had a _crazy_ night last night. Not that he could remember of course, but crazy nights for him usually ended with him getting laid or passing out. Judging by the fact only his shirt was missing, he must have only passed out.

How disappointing.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter where she was cooking. She turned to him and smiled briefly before concentrating on not burning the eggs she was making for him. He continued watching as she scurried around the stove, making sure she cooked it evenly before placing it on toast for him.

"All done!" she announced, proud of her creation. "I didn't put red bean paste on it, because I know you say you hate red bean paste. I still think you should give it a try. I mean it's quite delicious… that or wasabi… that's quite a toss-up for me… they're both delicious…"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry."

She watched as he picked the sandwich off the plate and took a large bite out of it. He knew her eyes were widening in anticipation to see if he liked it. "It's delicious," he reassured her, wondering why she always looked so scared he wouldn't like it. As long as she didn't add that weird shit to her food he didn't have a problem with it.

Plus it was free.

"I'd rather eat you though," he whispered seductively, dropping his meal onto her countertop before grabbing her shoulders roughly. He pushed her back towards the opposite side of the kitchen, lifting her up by her thighs to set her on the surface of the counter. "You should have changed out of your night gown. You were trying to tempt me weren't you?"

She shook her head no, her voice stuck in the back of her throat as she tried to keep herself from moaning as his hands traveled up her thighs. "I… I… just didn't want… to… wake… you…" she said between breaths.

"Like banging your fuckin' pots around didn't wake me up?" He smirked as her blush grew darker, wondering if it was from either from the comment or from his fingers rubbing against her clit. He didn't really care. "Mm, I can tell you want me. You're so wet." His voice had become husky, his grip tightening on her waste to keep her from squirming out of his grip.

She wanted to push him away and tell him to stop using her. She wanted to tell him he was an asshole and she was sick and tired of his games. In her head, she was strong enough to do so, but as soon as she looked at him she became putty in his hands. When he touched her she never stood a chance, her body craving his attention. She loved him.

He didn't love her.

She reached down and undid his belt buckle and fumbling to undo the zipper. He was pressing hard against her in anticipation, his eyes lighting up as she took the initiative. Her hand reached down below the waistline of the jeans. He groaned when her fingers brushed against his tip.

"Orihime," he said through clenched teeth, trying not to let her get the best of him. He slid his jeans down, placing his member at her entrance, "I fucking love this position."

He was never gentle. He slammed into her, causing her to let out a scream mixed with both pain and pleasure. There was not time to adjust to his tempo, his member continuously pounding into her despite her cries for him to slow down.

He held her wrists against the cabinets behind her when she started scratching at his back. "You're so tight," he said just before biting into the junction of her neck and collarbone. She let out another scream, her head rolling back away from the pain. He didn't let up, enjoying how her body pressed harder against him when he bit down on her, making sure to lick up the wound he had inflicted so it sent tingles throughout her body.

"Scream, bitch, scream," he ordered, slamming into her harder to make his command more effective. She was screaming, her body trembling and shaking as he relentlessly pounded into her, but her voice was giving out as her body began to reach its climax.

"Gri… Grimmjow!" she yelled, her whole body convulsing as her vision became blurred white. Her arms fell limp and her shoulders slumped as a sudden wave of exhaustion came over her. A few thrusts later Grimmjow soon followed her, his torso slumping towards her after her released inside her.

"God, you're so tight," he groaned, not pulling out from her quite yet. "It's fucking amazing." He stepped away, pulling up his pants and grabbing the sandwich she'd made for him. "You always give me the bests breakfasts', love."

She didn't look up as he walked out of the kitchen, probably to go retrieve his shirt out of the laundry room to see if it was missing because she had washed it. It was just like every other morning when he came to visit her drunk, and just like every other morning he was walking back into the kitchen, fully dressed with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

"I gotta go now, love," he said almost as if he was trying to be affectionate. "Let me know what you're up to tonight." He picked up the key he'd left on the counter from the night before, pocketing it before he walked out the door.

She never was brave enough to ask him to stay. She never was brave enough to ask for him to give her back the key to her apartment. She couldn't though, because if he had that key he was more likely to come in and visit her then to go off and sleep with some other girl. She would rather have a thousand sleepless nights then to imagine him sleeping somewhere else.

She wasn't dumb enough to believe he wasn't sleeping other places though, but she always wanted to be an option available to him whenever.

She finally looked up, her grey eyes staring at the closed door in hopes she would come back through it.

"Happy birthday to me."

**XO**

"Orihime!" Rangiku squealed as her friend walked through the doorway. "You were almost late to your own party! How could you do such a thing? Now hurry in, hurry in! Everyone has been waiting for you. You can't be late for your own birthday!"

Orihime couldn't help but smile at her friend's pushy antics, despite the fact it was probably brought on by the woman's alcohol intake. She was always like that back during their first year of college when they were roommates. Funny, it seemed so long ago when it was really only two years earlier.

The busty blonde pushed the birthday girl forward through the large doors of the hotel, linking arms with her to lead her towards the ball room that would be holding the party. "Now listen here, there are soooooo many people, but you gotta be on the lookout 'cause there's one person and he's an extra special surprise."

Orihime could only nod, not sure whether or not her blonde friend actually knew what she was talking about. Rangiku had the tendency to be delusional whenever she started drinking extensive amounts of sake.

After a short walk, they reached the ball room, and with a shove of the doors Orihime was at the entrance to the gigantic crowd.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled, random people whistling and making cat calls jokingly. She hadn't expected there to be so many people. Everyone she had ever met since high school had to be there. Heck, even earlier than that.

She was relieved she wasn't rushed all at once by the crowd though, only Rukia and Renji directly making their way towards her.

"You made it!" Rukia squealed, her cheeks tinted a light pink showing she had consumed a little too much alcohol. "And you look astonishing! I mean… astounding… or is it amazing? Is astounding a bad thing?" She looked over to her fiancé, a small pout forming on her lips, "Am I insulting the birthday girl?"

"No," he answered simply, turning his attention back to Orihime. "You do look very nice."

"Thank you," she responded, flattered by the compliments. She was quite proud of her teal dress, considering it was the only dress she owned in _his_ favorite color. Not to mention the low cut and tight material to show off her curves, just in case he happened to show up at her party.

She doubted it.

"Drink this!" Rukia offered, holding out a strong smelling drink to Orihime. "It's your birthday! You need to lighten up! You're finally 21, woohoo!" The small woman was spinning in circles, stumbling back into her fiancé when she lost her balance. "I love celebrating!" she shouted, her voice lost in the chatter of the crowd.

"We can all tell," Rangiku giggled, turning her gaze back to Orihime. "Now back to you missy! Drink your drink! Live life on the edge for once!"

Trying not to smell the strong stench, she drank it.

**XO**

She didn't really find being drunk all that enjoyable. It was so hot once you got drunk, and everything just became so blurry, and she could tell she was really having a good time… but then she would all of the sudden feel sick.

She also didn't like the fact it reminded her of Grimmjow. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be sitting against the wall wishing he could have bothered to show up at her birthday party. She wouldn't think of all those nights he came storming into her house at three in the morning with the smell of sake on his breath. She wouldn't be thinking of how he always told her he loved her when he was drunk, and how he'd whisper sweet nothings into her ear until the effects wore off from the night before.

How could she fall for his tricks every single time?

She didn't realize she had started crying until a voice called out to her, "Inoue?"

She looked up to see a blurry face topped with a bright tuft of orange hair. "Kurosaki-kun?" she questioned. She tried standing up, only to be caught by his strong grip when her knees started giving out from under her. "You were in America studying medicine," she stated, the blurriness she was battling earlier seeming to disappear as she sobered up to the man in front of her. "You're here?"

"I'm here," he responded, pulling her up so she was leaning her back against the wall. "I'm not leaving again."

She stared at him confused and unsure of how to react. He had been her first love, her everything, until he just up and left one day to go study in America to be a doctor. Why was he back now? Just when everything in her life had become complicated enough, why did he have to return?

"I'm not leaving again, Orihime," he stated again, letting his fingers reach up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I won't leave you again."

His hands were so gentle as he cupped her face. He was always so gentle with her, like she was a fragile flower that he was afraid of breaking. "You look beautiful. Can you say something? You're making me nervous…"

"I've missed you," she whispered, "and thank you." She didn't know what else to say. Was she happy he was back? Was she happy he was leaning and gently kissing her with those lips she hadn't tasted in years?

Almost.

He pulled away just in time for her to see the flash of teal behind him. Her eyes widened as the man looked at her, his hands in his pockets, his eyes staring at her without any expression. He titled his head to the side slightly before turning on his heel and walking into the crowd.

She had hoped to see a tinge of jealousy, anger, or some sort of emotional reaction, but all he had given her was a blank expression void of emotion. He had just looked at her like he could care less what she was doing and who she was kissing.

She was just a toy.

She turned her attention back to the man in front of her, "Ichigo," she said softly before leaning in and giving him another kiss. "I've missed you."

**XO**

**Well, I probably shouldn't start another story when I have so many unfinished ones, but I really don't want to work on them while my writing skills are rusty. So, instead, I'm writing THIS story in order to hopefully get my writing skills in check! I shouldn't have stopped for over a year -_- silly silly me! Well, I hope this wasn't too horrible. Sorry if something didn't end up making sense! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even Though He Lies**

Ichigo had offered to walk her up to her apartment, but she politely declined and told him that she needed a little more time to think about things before she readily accepted him back.

She didn't mention it was because she had a certain teal haired man on her mind, or the fact the evening hadn't exactly gone as well as she had hoped.

She'd ended up kissing Ichigo, which wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that afterwards, while he walked around her party with her hand tightly grasped in his, he had decided to make small talk with one of his old _best buddies_ that he hadn't seen in years and missed (though he didn't directly admit it) _so much_.

Grimmjow, of course.

They had been more competitors than friends, but at the same time it was their competitiveness that made the close. They ended up hanging out a lot in order to get a chance to compete at anything: games, sports, clubs, food, activities, and women.

Yes, women. So, when Ichigo left a broken-hearted Orihime in his wake as he left for America, a very kind hearted Grimmjow was waiting there to pick up all the pieces. It might have possibly been to get with the most beautiful woman that went to their high school _and_ college, who also happened to be the love of Ichigo Kurosaki's life, but he wouldn't admit that.

It was for her benefit, of course.

She hated that smirk that played on his lips when Grimmjow had asked, "The famous couple is back together? Congratulations!" He'd given Ichigo a playful punch before they continued their talk about all their accomplishments, and of all the things that had happened over the years.

Orihime felt sick. She'd tugged on Ichigo's sleeve, asking politely for him to take her home because she didn't feel very well and she needed to get some rest. He was happy to oblige, wrapping his hand around her wasted protectively before exiting her out of the building.

That wasn't what was supposed to happen.

She let out a small sigh as she set her keys on the kitchen counter. What was she supposed to do? Did Ichigo really think he could just waltz right back into her life like that after he had left her? Was that even what was really bothering her?

No, it was definitely Grimmjow and the way he had acted. She had expected him to at least be a somewhat jealous. She had been with him over a year; he had to care a little, right?

She couldn't think straight with how dizzy she was feeling. How much had she drank? She honestly couldn't remember

Stumbling over her own feet, she slowly made her way to her bedroom, too lazy to take off the teal dress she had so carefully picked out in order to grab his attention. The only thing that had grabbed his attention was whose hand she was holding, and it wasn't even in the way she had wanted it.

He hadn't even wished her a happy birthday.

Before she had the chance to fall asleep a light beeping sound could be heard coming from her cell phone. She quickly picked it up, smiling at the name that was popping up on her screen.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone with a little hope in her voice.

"Yo, you home yet? I don't fuckin' feel like driving twenty minutes to get back to my place. Can I crash at yours?"

She hesitated. Now was her chance to show him that he didn't mean anything to her anymore, show him that she was moving on and getting with better people… but she really wanted to see him.

"I think you should just go home, Grimmjow," she answered quietly. "I'm pretty tired. I don't feel like having company."

"You're gonna make me drive home shitfaced? I guess I'll just fuckin' die in a car accident. You probably wouldn't even care…"

"Of course I'd care!" she blurted out, "If you don't think it's safe for you to drive than just come over here!"

She could hear him chuckle on the other end of the line. It was a sign that he'd won; she knew it so well. Whenever she tried to go against him he'd always have that same reaction, because he always got what he wanted.

She hated him.

"Okay, my love, I'll see ya in a minute."

**xoxo**

He walked into her room to see her fast asleep on top over her covers, curled up in a little ball against a pillow she hugged against her body.

"_God," _he groaned while looking at the sight before him. Her sexy teal dress was riding up her thigh to reveal that creamy smooth skin he loved. No matter what she was doing, even when she was sleeping, he swore she was trying to tease him, and damn was she good at it.

He kicked off his shoes, pulling his shirt over his head and crawling into the bed next to her. He laid down, pressing his chest up against her back and letting his hand slowly roam down her sides. When she starting reacting, her body shifting at the new body heat that was next to her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look so tasty right now. Are you trying to tease me?"

She woke up instantly.

"Go sleep on the couch," she ordered, moving away from him. "We aren't doing this anymore."

He pulled her back up against him, grinning in between the kisses he pressed up against her neck. "Why not?" he questioned innocently, "Is it because of Kurosaki? It's funny you two are an item all of the sudden considering how quickly he left you…"

Even though the words were true, it stung to hear them said out loud. Ichigo did leave her.

"We aren't an item," she defended, trying not to let the butterflies pounding in her stomach get to her. She loved when he kissed up along the sides of her neck. "I told him I needed time to think about it. I don't really want a relationship."

She'd been saying that for over a year now. He knew she was lying.

"You look really sexy," he tried again, changing the subject from the orange haired man. They could get back to that later. "I don't like all those fuckin' men looking at you. They were practically drooling as you walked around the room. You should cover yourself more."

All he ever did was talk about her body. "You didn't even wish me a happy birthday."

"Well, happy birthday."

"It doesn't count when I have to tell you to do it, and it's past midnight."

"The only reason I didn't say it was because I knew I'd get to see you tonight." His voice had deepened, his face buried into her neck as his hands roamed farther down under the hem of her dress. "I wanted your attention to only be on me."

"Well, I didn't know you would be seeing me tonight. I thought you'd have some other girl to keep up with."

"You know you're the only one for me, my love. Don't go ruinin' the mood with all your assumptions." She didn't get a chance to speak again, his previously occupied hand reaching up in between her legs so he could elicit a moan from the girl beside him.

His nimble fingers worked their way under her panties, briefly brushing through her curls before dipping into her already wet core. "I knew you wanted me," he whispered, his voice husky with desire at the girl now moaning beside him. He loved the way she moaned.

She was so fucking sexy.

He kissed the base of her neck before removing his digits, his thoughts immediately occupied with getting undressed so he could fuck the beauty next to him.

Her face tilted towards him so that her gaze could rest on his, her bright grey eyes staring into his own. His actions paused briefly as he returned her gaze, wondering for a moment if taking advantage of a girl who was obviously in love with him was the right thing to do. It probably wasn't, but her eyes were just as lusty as his were, so he couldn't hold himself back.

He leaned in, his lips briefly planting on the corner of her mouth before he finished undressing himself. He hiked up her dress so he could fully see her ass, ripping down her panties to completely expose her. "Fucking beautiful," he groaned, rubbing his erection up against her. "God, I want you so badly."

Even though she knew what she was doing was wrong, she couldn't resist.

**xoxo**

Today was her first time in a very long time with a hangover, and she grudgingly woke up with a massive headache. The nights events were all tumbled in a big blur that became harder and harder for her to decipher the more she tried to figure out what happened.

Drinking a lot, kissing Ichigo, establishing there was a possibility of them becoming an item, coming home, and having lots of sex with Grimmjow.

What a horrible night.

She quickly registered the naked body pressed against her own, the warmth countering the cool air of the fan blowing against her exposed skin. It felt nice, being between the two. If she had the choice she could stay there forever, probably, and be content for the rest of her life.

"Grimmjow, are you awake?" she asked quietly, afraid to wake him if he wasn't. She turned her head, blushing when she realized his eyes were already wide open and staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he answered, giving her a sly smile in the process. "You were fuckin' amazing last night. I'm surprised I'm awake considering how many times we woke up and…"

Her phone started ringing.

She pulled away from him, leaning over his body to reach the phone sitting on the night stand. She looked at the caller I.D., her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

Ichigo.

"Who is it?" Grimmjow asked, unable to peek from the position he was in.

"Ichigo, don't talk, please," she said quietly, her tone clearly displaying her nervousness.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she answered, trying her best to sound as cheery as possible. She moved away from Grimmjow, jumping off the bed and heading into the bathroom. "Oh, no! You didn't bother me Kurosa… I mean Ichigo. I just woke up, so I'm a little groggy. The blue men did some funny things with my brain last night, so I woke up later than I usually do!"

There was a pause in her speech, and Grimmjow really wondered what that orange haired kid was saying. He should have just made her stay over by him so he could listen in.

"I'm not busy later," he heard her reply, "and I've never been to that restaurant before. Oh, really? They'll even make it with red bean paste? No way! It sounds absolutely delicious! Sure, I would love to go, so… we can… yeah … catch up."

She squeaked when she saw Grimmjow standing in the doorframe of her bathroom, his broad shoulders and muscled body practically blocking the entire opening.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine Kuro… I mean Ichigo. No, really, I just tripped over this silly tile! I can text you later about details and everything, but I would really love to go." She glanced at Grimmjow, taking note of the look of annoyance on his face.

She wouldn't admit it, but was really enjoying his response to the phone call she was receiving right now.

"I'm very happy for the invitation, thank you so much. I'll talk to you later, Ichigo." She hung up the phone, a small smile playing on her lips at the whole scenario.

Her old lover wanted her back, and her new love was acting jealous. It was a good spot to be in. Then again, maybe she was just imagining Grimmjow's reaction, and the only reason he looked annoyed was because she was being so loud after they had just woken up.

"Grimmjow?" she asked quietly, tilting her head slightly at the look on his face. She watched as a small smirk came across his lips, her eyes widening as she realized why he was staring at her.

She was still naked.

Her face turned five shades darker, the blush evident on her pale cheeks. "Grimmjow!" she shrieked, immediately pushing past him to get to her clothes. "I can't believe… why were you… where is my robe? Stop staring at me!"

"You're so modest after everything we've been through?" he leered, laughing as she let out another squeal when he turned around to admire her as she desperately searched through her room. Unable to find her robe to quickly cover up in, she grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over her generous chest.

He moved away from the doorway, his grin never leaving as he watched her slowly back up into the bed as he approached her. "Ooh, you've blocked me now. I can't see anything," he mocked, finally reaching her at the edge of her bed. He leaned down and grabbed her ass as he planted a kiss on her neck. "Mmm, wait; I can still see almost everything."

She moaned as he licked the juncture of her neck and shoulder, gasping a little as he sucked and bit it. He knew all the right spots to make her feel weak in her knees.

"Grimmjow, stop," she ordered, pushing her hands up against his chest in an attempt to push him away. "We really need to stop doing this. I'm going to see Ichigo tonight which means I should _really_ stop…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before he'd pushed her down onto the bed behind her, his naked frame crawling over top of her and pinning her in place.

"You can't still be with me?" he asked, one of his hands tracing the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs farther apart in the process, "But I thought you said you were never going to leave me? "

"Well, I did, but I really feel like what we're doing needs to stop. You're using me," she pointed out, trying once against him to push him away, but her feeble attempts showed him she didn't actually want him to stop.

He loved how she couldn't decide. One hand was telling him to go, the other grasping at the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her; her body always gave away how she was feeling.

It was fucking mesmerizing.

"I'm not using you," he countered, "I love you." He stared down at her, his piercing teal eyes never revealing how he was actually feeling. All she could see was the overwhelming lust that informed her he wanted her yet again.

"_Maybe that's all I see because that's all there is to see."_

**xoxo**

**In case you're worried, Orihime doesn't remain a pushover forever. In case you hate triangles, this isn't the story for you. There is going to be a very serious GrimmjowxOrihimexIchigo triange… so if you hate IchiHime I really don't recommend you read this story. If you don't, that's great, because there's going to be a lot of fun drama coming up soon :) (I swear, the entire plotline isn't smut!) I'm really happy with all the reviews, thank you! You all are very encouraging and made me want to continue this story :)! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even Though He Lies**

He could not stop moving. When sitting down, he was tapping his feet on the tile floor below him and his fingers on the table in front of him. He kept shifting positions in his chair, unable to find comfort in the _fucking_ uncomfortable chair, so he stood up and starting pacing through the kitchen.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the date. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about how that Kurosaki _fucker_ had to come back now. Out of all the times he could have come back… all the years… he had to come back now. After being _so close_ to having Orihime reveal that they'd been together for almost two years, Kurosaki had to come back.

There was no way she would tell anyone now. Not after Kurosaki came back and professed his undying love for her… even though he left her.

"Fuck!" he shouted, kicking over of the table's chairs in rage. "Fuck!" He kicked the chair again, breaking off one of the spokes of the backrest.

"All of my hard work for nothing," he muttered, finding his way to a living room couch that was much less breakable than his fragile kitchen chairs. The last thing he wanted was to have to buy an entirely new furniture set because some bitch made him angry.

She always made him angry.

He rested his elbows on his knees, burying his fingers into his teal hair. It took all of his restraint to keep himself from pulling it out from the roots. His foot was already throbbing from kicking the chair; injuring himself wasn't going to change his situation.

Hearing the vibration of his phone, he looked up with a little bit of hope glimmering in his eyes, only to have them become downcast at the name. It wasn't Orihime, it was Nel, and he didn't give two shits about Nel.

He considered ignoring the text until it vibrated again. It was still Nel, her name glowing clearly on the screen as if it was taunting him. It only reminded him of the time when…

He reached forward for the phone, opening the two texts from her immediately, his eyes quickly scanning over the words.

_Message – Party tonight! _

_$5 to drink_

_This is a mass text_

_Message – Hey babe, I hope to see you there. I miss you ;)_

He didn't know what kind of game Orihime was playing with this Ichigo shit, but he could play it too.

_Reply – Yeah, I've missed you too ;)_

**xo**

She sat in front of her mirror, staring at the reflection of herself with great intensity. Her date was only in two hours, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a good excuse to get out of it. She'd agreed to go on the date in order to make Grimmjow jealous, which had appeared to work at first, but then he'd sauntered out the door _like he always did_ without even giving her a second glance.

Grimmjow didn't care she was going out on a date with Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't care about anyone but himself.

She had to fight back tears or else her mascara would run.

"I can't do this," she whispered, finally standing up from in front of the mirror that hung on her closet and heading to the bathroom.

It wouldn't be hard to find an excuse to give Ichigo that she couldn't go. It wasn't like she had any reason to go anyways. He knew that she was hurt he left her, and she could use "_needing time"_ as an excuse for however long she wanted. The problem was, she wanted to see Grimmjow, and what could she tell him that would make it seem she wasn't just canceling because she'd rather spend time with him?

There was no way she could go on the date with Ichigo. She'd probably end up crying in the middle of it wondering what Grimmjow was doing with some other girl. He was probably out right then, partying with some tramp just like he always was.

Why was everything so complicated?

She sighed, leaving her bathroom to go back to her bedroom, plopping down on her bed. With a quick glance over at her phone, she reached over, pulling the device over so she could send a quick text.

Two quick texts.

_Message – Hey, Kurosaki-kun. I can't make it tonight. I'm not really feeling well and everything is happening so quickly and I just kind of want some time to myself to think some more. I mean it has only been a day, right? I know you understand because you're such a good friend and all. Sorry for canceling! I'll make it up to you! Maybe we should hang out with the group again like old times._

_Message – Hey. I had to cancel my date because you gave me a huge hickey. Thanks. _

It was true, she did have a hickey. It had easily been covered up with some concealer, but he didn't know that. She could always say she had tried to cover it up and but it still had showed if Grimmjow asked, but he'd probably never have the chance too; he was probably busy doing who knows what at this time.

What an awful feeling.

She buried herself under her covers, ready to break down and cry in frustration.

**xo**

The steaming shower helped make him feel better, relaxing the tenseness that had been in his body all day. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out, ignoring that stupid fucking vibrating of his phone. It was probably Nel, again, telling him how she was so excited they'd be hanging out tonight and that they should have some _special quality alone time_.

Maybe some special quality alone time was exactly what he needed.

He rummaged through his closet for a casual outfit, a t-shirt and jeans, before heading over to check what the text actually said.

His breath hitched in his throat at the name on the screen.

_Message – Hey. I had to cancel my date because you gave me a huge hickey. Thanks._

Fucking bitch. She was going to get pissy at him over a hickey? She was being pissy because her little date with her _precious_ Kurosaki-kun got canceled because of his hickey? She was mad at him, the guy who had been there with her for _years_ at this point, because she couldn't go on a date with the guy who left her?

"Why do I fucking put up with this shit?" he growled, ready to throw the phone across the room in frustration. Who did she think she was? After all of this time, after everything, she had the nerve to talk to him like that?

"_You could've been nicer to her. You could've spent more time with. She could have _actually_ loved you,_" He mentally lectured himself. _"She kept saying she loved you, but you were so caught up on the fact she wanted to keep you a secret you acted like a prick. Now look what's happening."_

He shook off the thought, knowing full well that his pride had been hurt because she wanted to keep him a secret; but, he knew the worst of it was the fact she had never gotten over Kurosaki, so all those times she had said she loved him… he knew they were a lie.

That was why, in the beginning, when she had told him to never kiss her, he had agreed. She had said it was so everything would be simpler, so that neither of them would get hurt. They had both gotten screwed over months earlier in their previous relationships, and they didn't actually _feel_ anything for each other, they just needed the company. They had already become best friends in the months after she was left, and it just seemed like the next step to take to help her _move on_.

So, he helped with what she thought was the next step, and not once did he ever kiss her. He didn't kiss her when she stroked his cheek, rubbed his back, made him breakfast, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, or told her that she loved him; he never kissed her. It didn't matter how many times she assured him she actually felt something, he knew it was a lie. That was why she wanted to keep it a secret. That was why she wanted to keep _them_ a secret. She was so _fucking scared_ her friends would _fucking judge_ her, she couldn't bear to hear what they would say if they found out she had something with Grimmjow, Kurosaki's close friend.

It wounded his pride, being kept a secret. He knew she had wanted to keep things under wraps because she was always hoping Kurosaki would come back for her, and if she was with Grimmjow there was no way Ichigo would ever forgive her.

Stupid Ichigo. It seemed in the end he was always the one who came out on top. That was why at her birthday part, as soon as he had returned, she was already kissing him. It had made his heart stop, watching the scene play out in front of him.

He had been so sure she was dressed in that _fucking sexy dress_ because she knew it was his favorite, but after watching her lean in and kiss Ichigo, all his hopes flew out the door of her ever being able to leave the orange haired man.

His phone vibrated again, this time the name of his green haired ex appearing on the screen again. It wasn't hard to guess what it said.

At least if he was fucked up, the last thing he would be thinking about was Orihime.

**xo**

Ichigo had texted her back multiple times, begging for her to go out to dinner with him. It didn't even have to be dinner, he had said, as long as she was willing to spend time with him he didn't care. They could even go out with a group if it would make her feel more comfortable. He had just wanted a chance to fix things, to explain himself, to make things right.

Maybe that would have made her happy in the past, but not anymore. The only thing that could make her happy was receiving a text from the person who had decided not to respond. He was too busy enjoying his life to care about her. He'd probably read the text and laughed at her, knowing full well the reason she had cancelled her date because she was in love him. His stupid cocky grin, the way he showed up whenever was convenient for himself even though he knew she was there waiting for him, and his way of hurting her and manipulating her because he knew she cared so much… she hated all of him.

Worst of all, she could only lie to herself for reassurance, trying to convince herself that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. She actually loved all of him. Even though she knew from the beginning that he could never love her back, she had still decided to love him. Even though she knew he would use her - she used to think that would be okay - she had still decided to be with him.

He had comforted her when she needed it the most. Well, so had her other friends, especially Tatsuki, but Tatsuki was always gone for martial arts competitions and wasn't always around, and Orihime could never became comfortable enough with someone else to talk to them about it. Grimmjow was always there though, taking care of her, holding her while she was crying, filling in the gap of a best friend while protecting her against all the evil in the world.

Of course, it wasn't _exactly_ like that. It was more in his rough protective sort of way where he would try to comfort her without it seeming like he was actually comforting her. She had grown to love that about him; his rough exterior he used to cover up all the things he actually wanted to say… or at least that's what she had thought.

They took a plunge she sometimes wished they had never decided to take, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to regret it. It had been her idea, her fault, that everything was ruined. She had known she was starting to fall for him, even though he was only there to help her as a friend in her time of need, but she wanted him for more than that.

But it was Grimmjow, and how much more could she ask of him? The way she had worded her question when she asked was meant to make it seem like it was more of a beneficial development for the both of them; what could go wrong? It wasn't like he was with anyone, and she wasn't with anyone. They would just be _friends_. It could be their little _secret_.

That's what he would have wanted, right? That's why he agreed. If he had wanted more, he wouldn't have agreed; he would have noticed the invitation and known she had wanted him, so he would've asked for her. He didn't want more though, he didn't want her. He just wanted to use her, and use her he did. His demeanor towards her became cold, mean, and distant, but he didn't stop using her.

Maybe that had been his goal all along. Maybe he had played the nice guy so that he could get with her, and then threw away the façade once he knew he had her. This was all just a game to him, a little part in his competition with Ichigo to beat him in _everything_… even if that included women.

Knowing she was being used by the man she had fallen in love with – a piece in his little game – tears started rolling down her face. "Where's Tatsuki when I need her? Traveling the world?" she laughed at the humorless joke, not understanding herself what had been so funny about her question. Tatsuki was traveling the world, participating in martial arts competitions in multiple countries. Her time wasn't being wasted worrying over a stupid little girl crying over a stupid little boy.

Even though Orihime knew that Tatsuki _did_ worry all the time (the frequent phone calls on how she was doing and what she was doing proof enough of that), it just wasn't the same when she was twelve hours away worrying about winning global prestige.

It had been hours since she had texted Grimmjow, and there was still no response.

**xo**

Unfortunately, getting fucked up did not make Orihime the last thing on Grimmjow's mind like he had hoped. In fact, it did quite the opposite, and now he couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter whom he was with or what he was doing, he just couldn't get her out of his head. All his thoughts and emotions jumbled together with the heavy intake of alcohol, and it wasn't making it easier to sort anything out.

"Grimmjow!" a voice squealed, a buxom women jumping on top of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

And he had purposely been hiding from her, but he couldn't tell her that.

The woman continued rambling, her fingers running down his arms and over his chest and pulling on his belt suggestively, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to her. It didn't matter what she did, he wasn't interested, at least not while he was thinking about whether or not Orihime had decided to spend time with that orange haired fucker.

_I should have fucking responded to her text… then I'd know for sure everything had officially been cancelled. What if she was able to cover that hickey up and they actually did end up going out to eat… and what if now Ichigo's back at her…_

He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, even though he'd been thinking about it all night.

"I'll be right back, Nel," he said, pushing the girl away from him slightly. He could tell she was offended, which he could really care less about, but then he remembered Nel could possibly be his ticket to revenge on Orihime if things ended up going sour. "Sorry, I'm not trying to act weird or anything, I'm just not feeling well, ya know? It must have been something I ate earlier." His excuse flowed smoothly, and he could tell by the smile on Nel's face it had worked. It explained to her why he wasn't responding to her advances as much as she had hoped he would, and why he was spacing out and not acting like his usual rowdy self.

She had begun to think something might actually be _bothering_ him. Silly her, she was glad to know it was only a stomach ache.

Grimmjow found it was easy to get lost in the crowd again, making it hard for Nel to realize he was actually leaving the party with no intentions of coming back. After finding his way to his car, he knew exactly where he was driving to. He had to know if Ichigo was there or not; he had to know whether or not she was alone, or if she had spent time with the fucker.

It was killing him.

He drove to her apartment, anxiety filling him the closer he got. After he had parked and started heading up to her room, he started fiddling with her apartment key that hung on his key ring, wondering whether or not he actually wanted to go through with the idea. If Ichigo was there, not only would that ruin any chance of Orihime ever forgiving him ever, but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. Seeing Orihime with Ichigo… he'd flip shit and he knew it. On the other hand, if he didn't check, he would be stuck wondering for the rest of the night whether or not what had actually happened.

It was too late to turn back after he unlocked the apartment door. The inside was silent, which was a good sign to start with, but he couldn't be so sure until he went to her room. He walked slowly, each step making his heart race in anticipation. Each step led him closer to the answer he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

When he opened the door to her room, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of her sleeping alone. What didn't make him happy though was the clear indication by her swollen red eyes and her mascara stained cheeks that she had been crying.

Probably over her ruined date. Fuck. Well, at least thing didn't go smoothly.

He crawled on top of the bed, and she immediately woke up from the additional weight. In the moonlight, he could see her eyes widen with recognition of his dark outline. It wasn't until he was also in the beam of light that her look of surprise turned to anger.

"You're drunk," she stated, her voice tense and strained. "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you."

"I came to see you, of course," he explained simply, crawling over her slowly. He pulled the comforter down that she hid herself under. "You don't want to see me?"

"No, I don't," her voice had started shaking, and he could tell she was about to start crying again. Probably because her date had been ruined by a hickey he had caused, and now she was blaming him for any problems that had followed.

Like it was his fucking fault.

"I won't leave any more hickeys," he tried, leaning in and kissing her neck, "at least not where anyone can see them." His words had the opposite effect he had hoped for, and she only ended up crying harder, her fists pounding into his chest and she tried to push him away.

"Stop using me!" she screamed, her hits causing him no pain. "Why won't you stop? Why do you keep hurting me?" Her response had made him pause for a moment. He didn't know how to respond to her tears, he never did. "You're so evil. You're so mean. How could you keep doing this to me? I don't understand." Her voice was broken, her fists eventually giving up on hurting him and only grabbing on to the front of his shirt in little balls.

Why wouldn't he stop ruining things for her and Kurosaki? His answer was simple.

He leaned down, his warm breath tickling her exposed ear, "Because I love you," he whispered, knowing she had no room in her heart to accept his words. "You promised you'd never leave me, remember?" He kissed her ear, her neck, her jawline, the corner of her mouth, and anywhere else he possibly could without breaking his promise to her. He kissed the tears off her face, but because he wasn't Kurosaki they wouldn't stop falling, and he didn't know what to do.

"You're drunk," she whimpered, unconvinced, "I won't fall for your stupid lies. You're just a stupid drunk spouting bull shit."

Her words hurt him, he'd never show it, but they hurt him.

"Rejecting my love? Who's the cruel one now?" he joked, his words slightly jumbling together as he tried to hide his drunken slur. "I'm not what you want anymore?" He slid his hands up underneath her t-shirt, groaning as she wriggled under his touch. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was the way her body responded to him. Her body always gave him a little hope that maybe he stood a chance after all.

Just because he had her body though didn't mean he could win her heart.

When she didn't respond to his question he figured she wasn't going to ask him to stop anymore, so he kept going. "You're so sexy," he whispered into her ear again, his tongue flicking out and licking the lobe before he started to nip and suck on it. "I swear I won't leave any hickeys this time."

He trailed his fingers across her body, enjoying her soft flesh while he still had the chance. Before he knew it, she would be gone, and then he'd only have his memories of her to live off of. With each piece of clothing he took off he made sure to show her how much he appreciated each curve and juncture he could get his mouth on: biting, licking, and sucking on her skin while letting his hands travel roughly against her curves.

"So fucking sexy," he commented again, leaning up and viewing her naked body below him. He could tell her face was flushed in the ray of moonlight that spread out across her, revealing her to him almost completely. "God, I wanna fuck you so badly."

And for some reason, even though she was in love with someone else, she always let him fulfill his desires. It was only then, when she responded to him with such enthusiasm, screaming his name with such lust and pleasure, he could almost feel like maybe she loved him back.

Almost.

**xo**

**I have no idea what direction this story is taking… I wasn't planning on writing a chapter like this ('this' meaning that I wasn't planning on revealing Grimmjow's feelings) for a very long time. I kind of wanted to drag out Orihime's view point on it, but then when I tried to write another chapter it was just **_**boring**_**. That's why it took me a month to update. Sorry fans, but I really have no idea what direction I'm heading in. I know what the next chapter is gonna be about… and I have a few other ideas… but it's kind of hard for me to find a way to connect them all together without completely rushing everything… I have a tendency to do that. Well, I hope you're happy with this update. Thank you so much for all the reviews! They're really what encouraged me to keep going forward (even though most of you just favorite the story and don't review it… gr…). Let me know what you think, and please review! They're always appreciated… and if you have any questions about what the hell is going on in this crazy nonsensical plot… I'll be happy to answer any questions :) Thanks!**


End file.
